


God

by NearisFar



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, L is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Amane Misa, Mentioned L Lawliet, Mentioned Mello | Mihael Keehl, Misa is mentioned, Near is in love with Light, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Shinigami Eyes, Teru Mikami gets ignored, Trans Near | Nate River, possible OOC Near
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearisFar/pseuds/NearisFar
Summary: Light has won, their bodies dropping one by one, clutching their hearts in pain at their unfortunate fates.
Relationships: Mikami Teru & Yagami Light, Near | Nate River & Yagami Light, Near | Nate River/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an AU, so I apologize if any character seems OOC! I hope you enjoy the story. <3

This is it.

Light Yagami had won, every last one of them dropped dead.  
“Did I do good, God?” Teru Mikami, his expression was one of a maniac. “Yes, Mikami, good job.” Those words of approval, causing great joy in Mikami, a sound of happiness echoing in the warehouse. Although... That doesn’t explain why he had not taken off his mask, eyes pointing towards the albino. Mikami was ready to write his name down the second Near removed it. Light speaks up, “What’s wrong Near, are you scared?” A poor taunt, “I win.” He chuckled, only to be stopped by Near’s movements, behind that mask was a smile, one many have yet to see. “It’s an honor to meet you.” All that could be heard was the large metal fan. “Kira.” 

A wave of shock rushes through the two men, Light’s cruel grin fading, “... What?” Near’s hand places itself on his replica of L, “I’ve admired you for quite a while.” Mikami looked panicked, “Do I kill him, God?!” Light was at a loss for words, he couldn’t tell if he should be just as worried or beaming with pleasure.

Near could tell that he wasn’t trusted, he understands, after all he’s been acting as if he wanted to catch Kira this entire time. If he’s required to give his story he’ll calmly do so. First, he has to wait for Light to give the word to Mikami, he seems to be tied in his situation. “If I truly wanted to catch you, I would have done so much earlier.” Spoke Near, Kira eye’d him, taking offense to his words. “Thanks to Mello, I was able to confirm that you are in fact Kira.” it had been obvious that he was before they had even come here. “God?” Mikami questioned, Light took a deep breath, processing his affairs. “Very well, Near.” He fixed his posture, straightening his tie. “Tell me.” He smirked, “What led you to do this?” The boy hummed, “I should be asking you the same thing.” Twirling his hair, he looked up, “I admired you from the moment you defeated the World’s Greatest Detective.” Straightforward, as always. “I was taught that he was indestructible, intelligent, to be adored by all.” A tone of bitterness escaped his throat, “You changed that... Kira changed that.” Near was amazed by Kira’s actions, what he stood for, but that doesn’t mean he necessarily agrees with the man’s views on justice.

“Is that a good enough explanation for Kira?” His other hand showed the finger puppets, stimming with them. Mikami was clearly confused, still looking for an answer from his God. Light found it good enough, though he couldn’t help but to be curious about the young one's full story. “Mikami.” He turned his head to face him, “Don’t write his name.” A shocked gasp, “But God!” Light couldn’t help but to sigh, “It’s fine, Mikami, you did your part.” Those words seemed somewhat heart crushing to Teru Mikami. “Near-” The albino raised his hand, interrupting Light, “Nate.” He corrected, “Nate,” Light admits, he found it quite annoying when one wasn’t praising or worshipping him on the spot, though he didn’t expect it from L’s successor. “What are you planning?”

Nate removed his mask, “Nothing.” He simply responded, “I only want to help Kira.” He already knows what he can do, after all there are many databases with criminals whose names are hidden for their safety. Light glared, “Are you expecting to get something out of this?” Nate didn’t mind the questioning, it’s reasonable. “...” He thought for a moment, “Kira’s affection.”

Now, that was surprising, as if Light needed more shock from this night. “My affection?” As if Nate deserved Light taking just a single glance at him, “Yes, I say that is reasonable, no?” He had to think, Nate could give him the names of so many hidden criminals, even government access.. He’s L’s successor! The power he could have with that boy by his side. “Alright, Nate, you have yourself a deal.” The moment he heard those words Light swears he saw a glint of happiness in those eyes, yet his face remained plain, unbothered. “Great.” The boy got up, leaving his L mask on the floor, “Where does Kira stay?”

“Can’t you go back to your SPK headquarters?” Asked Light, watching how Near twirled his hair, “No, I assume you know of Wammys House.” The orphanage that groomed special children to be L’s successors, “Of course, why wouldn’t I.” His words sounded more of a sentence than an irritated question, “Since the Kira killings will continue, I can’t let Roger know of my location.” Damn kid… If Misa were to find out she’d kill him! “Nate, I can’t let you stay with me.” How annoying, “If you’re worried about Misa, she doesn’t have long to live, correct?” A threat? No, he’s implying the shinigami eyes.. “Near-” He isn’t wrong, when Misa takes back the eyes she’s bound to die soon. “You’ll find an excuse.” Nate stood up, he saw how his comment affected Light, but he needs the kid. “Fine.” A small growl escaping the man's throat. 

Nate turned to the bodies, “We’ll inform their families, and give them a proper burial.” He faced Mikami, who isn’t taking it kindly that he’s being ignored. There was nothing else to do now, other than leave the warehouse. Light has won, not only does he have L’s successor wrapped around his finger but supporters all over the world. “Let’s take our leave.” Kira grinned, turning around to the exit, the two following pursuit. All else that could be heard was Ryuk’s laughter.

Light Yagami is God, soon the world will be rid of all the ones who infected it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will likely make a continuation of this. :D


End file.
